Love on the Day of Love
by musicallover33
Summary: CJ celebrates Valentine's Day with someone who she has been in love with for years.


Can I please get some reviews. I think I am doing horribly on these stories. I do not own any of the charecters.

CJ walks into her office one day forgetting it is Valentine's Day, she remembers when she see's flowers in her desk walking up to them she sees a small card that says _"We may be apart for the time being, but you should know that you are always on my mind."_

 _Always Love,_

 _Nimrod._

She doesn't notice Carol walking up behind her "who bought you flowers?"

"A guy who is patiently waiting for me to be able to date him."

"Does this guy have red hair, a talent for writing and has a crush on you?"

"Yes, it is. Carol, it is more than just a crush he is trying to woo me and has for years."

"So, you don't want to see Ben?"

"No, Carol I do not, and besides that remember during that lock down when Donna and I were stuck in my room she told me that I am just stringing him along and that I don't belong with him."

"I just want you to be happy CJ."

"Carol, I promise you the moment I can be with Danny I will be happy."

"CJ, I want you to be happy before we are out of here. We don't get out of here for 2 in a half years."

"If I wasn't The Press Secretary it would be different."

"I think you should go out with him. He doesn't work in the White House Press Corps anymore, he obviously is still interested in you."

"More than that. Ok, get me Danny on the phone so I can see if he is here and wants to go out with me tonight."

"I'm sure if he is here he would be more than happy to be with you." Carol looks at the clock, "you have Senior Staff CJ."

"Ok, thank you, Carol," CJ heads for the oval while Carol finds Danny's number.

…..In the Oval…

"So, glad that you could join us CJ."

"I'm sorry I was just distracted by some flowers that were delivered to my desk by a not so secret admirer."

"Who is it?"

"That is between the guy and I."

"If it is Danny after the Sharref story."

"That was a year ago Leo, and Danny left quietly without being told, and remember he held on the story because we asked him to. I told him to post it even though Walken told me not to, since I have integrity with the press that I would like to keep."

….Back at CJ's office….

"Hi, Danny this is Carol."

"Hello, Carol."

"CJ is wondering if you are here in D.C. and if you are free tonight for a dinner?"

"I just got back here. I take it she got my flowers."

"Yes, and she loved them. I am thinking that she may be okay with seeing you now."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That is great she is finally giving me the chance that I have been wanting for years."

"I know I think most of us here especially the assistants and secretaries have been waiting for the day you two get together. About the same amount that we have been wanting Josh and Donna."

"Well, there is most likely no more tables as any fancy restaurant. What time is she finished with work today?"

"It is Saturday, so it is supposed to be pretty light so maybe 10."

"Ok, tell her to come to my place for a candlelight dinner, and some smooth jazz." They hang up after Carol puts it on the schedule." CJ comes back to her office when Carol shows her appointment book."

"I'm guessing the fish symbol at 10 tonight is for Danny?"

"Yes, it is, since today is the day you are going to his place for a romantic dinner. I have more information, but you have to wait and see."

"Ok, can you please go to my apartment and pick up a dress or something red for me to wear."

"I will do boss."

"Thank you, Carol. I want to make Danny speechless."

"So, pick up the red dress that you wore for the second inauguration."

"That sounds good to me." CJ continues her work day, she puts on her dress then heads for Danny's place.

….Meanwhile at Danny's….

"Mom, I'm fine. I have someone coming over later and I am making lobster and have some music playing for her."

"Son, who is it?"

"CJ Cregg, and before you say anything. I had flowers delivered to her office with a note that let her know that I will be here until she is free from The White House. I have to go now Mom, I want to clean and my apartment too when she gets here later tonight."

"Bye, son have fun tonight with her."

"I will and she has a name."

"I know that." Danny cleans his place and puts on his new cologne hoping CJ would like the smell. About 10:15 there is a knock on the door.

"Sorry I'm late traffic was hell."

"No worries," he kisses her lightly on the lips as he helps her take off her coat. "You look amazing CJ."

"Thank you, Danny, you don't look half bad yourself."

"We have lobster and some white wine chilling in some ice."

"That sounds wonderful Danny." They sit down at the table and talk about how everything has happened since those fateful days in May.

"It is still hard to believe that you guys picked Bob Russel as vice President."

"Really, and how about that Will left us to be his Chief of Staff."

"Will is an odd fellow, isn't he?"

"Maybe a little."

"I remember how Josh brought him, Toby, Charlie and I to get Donna to the Inauguration balls."

"What did you five do?"

"We threw snowballs at her window, because the buzzer wasn't working."

"You guys can be sweet."

"What about me?"

"Let's see you got me Gail, a Gold Fish pin, and flowers with a sweet note. I guess that is what you do to get me."

"I am still going to woo you."

"Danny."

"You deserve the best I can offer CJ."

"That makes me love you even more than I already do. I don't need to be wooed anymore, you have me and my love."

"Well, I want to give you the world, the parts of it that you may not have with your job."

"Danny?"

"Yes."

"When did you decide that I am worth it all."

"The moment I heard you laugh after I gave you Gail. Not to mention how you reacted after the first kiss I gave you."

"I was just"

"Shocked that I could kiss like that."

"No, shocked that it was perfect."

"Perfect eh" he says while wiggling his eye brows.

"Shut up Fish Boy."

"Make me" she leans over to give him a slow kiss.

"That work."

"Just a smile would have been enough, but I of course will accept a kiss from you any day at any time." After the kiss, he takes her hand to dance.

"Danny, this is better than any fancy restaurant. Just the two of us slow dancing not caring about much of anything."

"I'm glad that I bought those flowers for you."

"Me too." She leans her head on his shoulder as the dance goes on. They keep dancing until CJ notices the time "as much as I want to stay right here in your arms I should leave. I have work tomorrow."

"Ok, I will walk you to your car."

"How about to your door with a goodnight kiss."

"That is certainly doable." They head to the door where Danny puts his arms around the woman he loves and hopes for future dates like this and leans his head in to give her a kiss. CJ breaks before it can get too deep.

"I will see you around Danny."

"Yes, you will." They get out of each other's arms as she heads down to her car with a smile thinking that she just had the last first date of her life.


End file.
